I have not yet chosen a laboratory in which to perform my thesis research. I currently plan to choose between a neurobiology laboratory studying membrane transporter proteins and a laboratory studying apoptotic signalling pathways. I hope through my thesis research to gain exposure to the vast spectrum of techniques required to facilitate productive scientific investigation. This exposure will provide me with the ability to approach complex scientific questions with a wealth of options for experimental approach. Furthermore, conducting active research will help me develop the analytical skills which are critical for a productive investigative career. A major area of potential interest for me are the signalling pathways for apoptosis. I first became interested in this area as an undergraduate and this interest has been solidified in the courses I have taken this year. I have discussed extensively with Dr. Marshall Horwitz the ongoing studies in his laboratory. He has identified a molecule encoded by adenovirus DNA that blocks TNF induced apoptosis of virally infected cells. Using this molecule as bait in the yeast two hybrid system, he has found molecules interacting with the adenovirus protein, and has demonstrated that these molecules are part of the TNF receptor signalling pathway. Current investigations involve structure- function analyses of these proteins and studies of their patterns of expression and regulation.